tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anja Larsdotter
Anja Ingrid Larsdotter (pronounced Eeng-rĭd Larsh-doe-terr ) is a Norwegian electronic music artist and DJ. She is best-known as the second member of the musical act Techno Tvillingene (translated as The Norske Techno Twins). She is also a member of the international crime syndicate, V.I.L.E. Background Anja was born in Florø, Norway, on August 10, 1991, one and one half minutes after her identical twin sister Astrid Larsdotter. She lived in Florø for her entire childhood, only moving to Oslo at the start of her career at age 19. During her period in school, Anja dazzled, alongside her sister, in their piano recitals. She also competed on the local girls’ hockey team for two seasons. Anja received her first synthesizer as a graduation/Christmas present. It became her most prized possession, and she never failed to practice and experiment with it each day. She and her sister began to compose music together, and soon embarked on their music performing career as Techno Tvillingene, blending piano jazz into a unique and upbeat Eurotechno style. After a year working for her father on his fishing expeditions, Anja eventually had saved enough money to buy a set of turntables and electronic gear for their use. With much encouraging support, they sent a recording to some radio stations in Oslo, one of which played their song during a summer afternoon in 2010. Radio Sonisk received several requests to broadcast the song again, and station directors contacted Anja and Astrid. The Twins accepted an offer to live and regularly perform in Oslo as promoters of Radio Sonisk. Within a few months, they had signed a recording contract arranged by Carmen Sandiego. Anja and Astrid regularly host at Klubb Sjokolade in Oslo. Personality Anja is a near-perpetually cheerful girl, very excitable. She is excessively friendly and will welcome anyone so long as they are nice in return. She is very charitable, and has even been known to steal things in order to give them to someone she believes “needs” them. She is incredibly fond of children and animals, especially of dogs--one named Leiv, in particular. She is intensely social, though not necessarily viewed as sociable. Anja is very emotional, sometimes appearing manic. She is very sensitive and her feelings can easily be hurt. She has a very good memory of the hurts she has suffered, but she is always willing to forgive. She can become offended by people who are mean or indifferent towards her, and she may turn sad or even short with them. However, she is never malicious, barring extreme antagonism from the other party. Having faced ridicule for much of her life, Anja has a very fragile heart. At one point in her late teen years, Anja became insecure with her appearance, believing that her identical twin sister was prettier than her. Labeled a ‘dumb blonde’ in school, she has since conceded that she is not capable of being smart. Anja is rather athletic, yet rather clumsy. She is a skilled hockey player, and has been advised by some to take up basketball due to her huge height advantage. Anja has a wonderfully musical ear, and she has invented many unique compositions, including one full classical piano arrangement. She is adept at vocal harmonies, but her singing can be shaky at times. Therefore, she prefers that her sister sing lead in their musical performances. Criminal Record *Vandalism (juvenile) - Spray-painting the catch-phrase Moro i Florø on her school's wall for a dare. *Petty theft - Shoplifting a boombox because she “needed it for a party in the park.” She was detained by the police shortly, before a speedy release on the shop owner’s sympathetic request. She was fined for the act. *Vandalism - Spray-painting on the sidewalk of the US Embassy in Oslo. The graffiti writing read, “Techno Tvillingene kommer til Amerika snart!” She was greatly fined for this act, and committed to three weeks of community service. *Assault (2 counts) - Dragging two unwilling pedestrians into a dance club. The couple was asking for directions, and an enthusiastic Anja pulled them into the building to attain a full-capacity crowd. The charges were dropped in court upon realization of the misunderstanding. Random Facts *Anja wears a lampshade on her head for fun. *Anja loves to drink orange juice in huge volumes, as well as chocolate milk. *Anja has been known to take many dares. *Anja loves to play Twister, and has never lost a game. *Anja's hockey sweater number was 22. Images Anja.jpg Chase-Anja.jpg Participation *Auld Lang Syne (Cameo) Related Pages *Player Characters *V.I.L.E. References *TECS Profile Page Category:Characters Category:V.I.L.E.